


Claimed

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [37]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Aiden is confirmed as Lord Holder, and he and Kial celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to “Be Careful What You Wish for."   
> Originally posted October 2002.

****_P11.01.01  
_ **_Korallion Hold  
_ ** ****_Early morning_

Aiden slid down from the watchdragon, waving and smiling at the people who’d gathered to welcome their newly confirmed lord holder home. He turned again when Kial stepped down beside him, and he flung his arms around the older man, his former warder.

“We did it!” he chortled gleefully. “They confirmed me, and now they can’t say anything about _us_.” He pulled Kial’s head down to kiss him hungrily, nearly vibrating with happiness.

Kial grinned and took Aiden’s mouth as passionately as he was being claimed. No more hiding, no more sneaking into bedrooms only to leave before the hold stirred awake. Aiden could be his in public as well as in private.

“Shells, I was beginning to think this day would never come. So, gonna help me move into the lord holder’s rooms, baby?” the older man husked as they broke off the kiss, oblivious to the cheers around them. He guessed their little secret wasn’t so secret after all. The support warmed his heart, though.

“I guess they knew already,” he husked as he picked the younger man up, feeling Aiden’s legs wrap around his waist and press their groins together. “Think they’re happy for us?”

Aiden giggled, clinging to his lover. “I think so, yes.” He blushed slightly. “I guess we were pretty obvious, huh?” A thought struck him, and his eyes narrowed. “And that might explain why Dara always seemed to knock on the door at the wrong moment.”

He twisted in Kial’s grasp, looking around for his sister, intent on exacting revenge.

Kial placed a hand under Aiden’s chin and swung his lover’s gorgeous face back towards him. “Never mind the bane of our existence; I’m much more important than taking a strip out of her. For now anyway. Go after her tomorrow - or the day after, or when we come back from our wedding trip.”

Lowering his head, Kial lapped at Aiden’s lips, tracing them with the tip of his tongue. “After all, now that you’re lord holder, we can get married. Figure a sevenday is enough time to plan a wedding? I’ll leave that to you and the steward. I’m taking care of our wedding trip. I want it just _perfect_.”

Aiden shivered and pressed closer, whimpering softly when Kial stopped kissing him long enough to speak. “Any place we’re alone together will be perfect, love. And why do we need a sevenday? All we need is a few minutes with the harper. I don’t want to wait any longer. I want all of Pern to know that we belong to each other.”

He nibbled on Kial’s chin, clinging to the older man. “We’ve waited long enough, Kial. Don’t want to wait a moment longer.”

Kial shook his head slowly, drawing back to look Aiden in the eyes. “You’re lord holder now, love. Besides, this way it won’t look as if we’re still sneaking around and ashamed. This way you can invite all the guests you want, and we can let all of Pern know that we love each other and that this is forever. I don’t want anyone whispering behind your back.

“Besides, the hold can do with a party to celebrate your convocation, and a wedding party would be all that more festive,” the older man continued with a smile. “I want everyone to know I’ve claimed you and you’ve claimed me. No more hiding, Aiden. Never again.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” Aiden pouted. “Well, if we can’t get married this morning, do you think you could take me back to our rooms and fuck me till I pass out? We can move your things later today.” He rubbed against his lover’s crotch, trying to tease him into doing what he wanted.

Kial chuckled softly. “My baby is such a slut,” he purred quietly, nipping at Aiden’s lower lip with a grin. “Can’t even wait ‘til tonight, hunh? Not that I’m complaining, I like you slutty. It gets me such interesting results.”

Setting Aiden down on his feet, the former warder grinned. “Say goodbye to everyone, baby, then I’ll be more than happy to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking straight for a month.”

Aiden grumbled, not pleased that Kial had put him down. He stood pressed against his lover as he said a few words to the people who’d welcomed him home. “And I want you all to be first to share my happiness,” he continued. “Lord Kial and I will be married one sevenday from today. The day will be a holiday for everyone.” He smiled, his happiness clear to see.

Once the congratulations had begun to die down and the people started to drift back to their work, Aiden grinned over his shoulder at Kial. “Now?”

“Now,” Kial grinned ferally. Bending slightly, the older man swung his lover, mate and lord holder over his shoulder, much to the amused shouts of a few lingering people, and calmly walked into the hold, casually greeting folk as he went, listening to Dara’s snickers as she peeked her head out of the harper’s classroom and chuckling at Aiden’s muttered curses and thumping fists on his back.

“I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you, baby?” he purred as they entered the lord’s wing, his hand now caressing and kneading Aiden’s ass through the lord holder’s finely crafted trousers. “My legs are longer than yours; therefore, it seemed the ideal solution to get us back here posthaste.”

In order to forestall any argument Kial wriggled his hand beneath Aiden’s pants and began to stroke and tease his lover’s ass, letting a long finger brush against and tease the younger man’s anus. The quiet moan had Kial grinning. “Didn’t think there’d be any complaints,” he teased.

“What’s taking so long?” Aiden moaned, hips twisting restlessly. “Kial, stop, you’re going to make me come!” When the former Lord Warder, soon to be co-Lord Holder, only chuckled wickedly and continued teasing him, the young man’s eyes narrowed. He got a much better reaction when he bit Kial, and it was his turn to laugh.

“Don’t want to come till you’re in me! Now can we _please_...” He stopped when he realized they _were_ in their rooms. He let out a whoop of joy and twisted, throwing Kial off balance so that they tumbled onto the bed.

“A little impatient, baby?” Kial chuckled wickedly as he continued the controlled roll, ending up on top of Aiden once more. Reaching into the drawer beside the bed, he rummaged around blindly until he found what he was looking for. Hiding it in the palm of his hand, he quickly unfastened Aiden’s pants, yanking them single-handedly over the lord holder’s hips.

“As for coming when I’m in you, don’t worry, Aiden, I’ll take _good_ care of you,” the former lord warder smirked as he quickly brought his occupied hand around and just as rapidly and deftly snapped on the leather cock-ring he’d been saving for a ‘special occasion’.

Aiden’s head snapped up, and he stared down at the restraint in disbelief before he let out a yowl of displeasure. “Kiiiiiial! No, I need you to fly me, love, please,” he begged, writhing and rubbing wantonly against his lover, trying to tempt him into doing what he wanted. His hands tugged feverishly at Kial’s clothes, needing to feel bare skin against him.

“I’m so hungry for you, need you in me, please, Kial,” he pleaded, squirming lewdly, spreading his legs and offering himself to the older man.

Kial smirked as he moved between the young man’s outspread thighs. “You really need to learn how to vocalize your needs, baby. I have no way of knowing how much you want me unless you do,” he teased Aiden, rubbing the weeping tip of his cock back and forth across Aiden’s anus.

“Is this what you want, brat?” he purred, slipping the tip just inside the tight ring of muscle but restraining his lover’s thighs so that Aiden couldn’t force himself down any further. “Is it?”

“Yeeeeesssssss!!!” Aiden wailed, thrashing as much as he was able in Kial’s grip. “Shards, Kial, please, fly me _now_!” he demanded, arching his neck up and biting at Kial hungrily. “Jays...” he moaned, staring down at the black leather standing out in such contrast against his angry red erection. “Please,” he panted, his ass clenching involuntarily, wanting to be filled.

“Sh-show some respect for your lord holder,” he gasped out, half laughingly. “Can’t refuse a direct order...”

“Respect has to be earned, brat, not demanded. Didn’t anything I tried to teach you over the Turns sink in at all?” Kial asked as he teased the younger man by threatening to pull out of him completely. The panicked wail that his lover emitted was more than enough compensation, and Kial slammed back into the newly confirmed Lord Holder hard, more tired of teasing himself than of teasing Aiden.

Over and over he took his love, his hips almost a blur of motion as he stabbed Aiden’s prostate, stroked his cock and his ass. Only when he felt his balls begin to draw up and Aiden had been reduced to guttural moans and pleas did Kial remove the cockring, wanting them both to come together.

Aiden writhed and wailed beneath his lover, mindless with frustrated pleasure. When Kial finally removed that tormenting restraint, the young lord holder let out a full-throated scream on the next stroke against his sensitized prostate. He arched up under Kial, his body shuddering in a paroxysm of pained pleasure as he came, wailing his lover’s name.

Kial’s orgasm followed so closely that it was hard to tell who actually came first. Aiden’s cock milked him, holding him like a gloved fist that continually contracted around him. Groaning quietly, he held onto the shivering man beneath him, his hands gentling and soothing as he tried to come down from his own orgasm as well.

“Told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I, baby?” he purred at last, nuzzling against Aiden’s throat before placing a very obvious and very bright red love bite on the lord holder’s neck, claiming him for all the hold to see.

Aiden only sighed happily, still too drained and blissed out to speak, perfectly content to lie there beneath Kial forever. After a few moments, he raised the arms that had fallen to his sides and began to stroke the older man. “Yes,” he finally purred in answer to his lover’s question. “You always do. Eventually!” He stuck his tongue out at Kial, still thinking about that cock ring.

He touched his throat with one finger, unerringly going straight to the spot that Kial had marked. “You seem to like marking your property,” he laughed. “I’m starting to think that I should just get a tattoo that says, ‘Property of Kial.’”

“Tempting,” Kial replied with a grin as he watched Aiden caress the spot he’d just marked. “But I’ll settle for getting married - either way you’re the property of Kial from now on. Both in private and especially in public,” the older man boasted with no small amount of satisfaction.

“’Bout time,” the young lord holder groused. “I haven’t wanted anyone else. You’re the only one I ever wanted. It wasn’t _my_ idea to wait,” he grumbled, willfully ignoring the fact that it would not have gone well for either of them if their affair had been discovered while Kial was still his warder. But they didn’t have to worry about any of that any more. The Conclave had confirmed him; he was the Lord Holder now, and soon Kial would be his husband and co-lord.

“I can still hardly believe it’s true,” he admitted, cuddling closer. “It’s like a dream.” He turned an almost incandescent smile on his lover.

“If you’ll recall, my sluttish little husband to be, you tackled me in _our_ office and made it impossible for me to wait. I was planning on watching you be confirmed before I made a move.  The only thing we waited for was for it to be official and out.  You’ve been in our bed every night since that night, and you know it,” Kial replied with a fond grin.  “No one would ever accuse you of being patient, that’s for sure,” he continued with a kiss to those lush lips.

“And it’s not a dream anymore; it’s our future.  Now get some sleep, baby.  Tomorrow we start planning a wedding.”

With a final kiss, the young lord holder finally closed his eyes and drifted, dreaming of just how he would surprise his mate on their wedding night.


End file.
